


Replacement Santa

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [127]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Guerin.”“It just slipped!”“You fuckingkilledSanta.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	Replacement Santa

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be more malex-y, but

“Guerin.”

“It just slipped!”

“You fucking _killed_ Santa.”

Michael winced slightly and looked at the beheaded Santa that they’d been setting up for the photo station. Ever since Michael had gotten it in his mind to do better, he’d been volunteering at the nearest homeless shelter and at a rec center where they helped out foster kids. He and Alex thought it’d be a fun and nice thing to do to throw a Christmas party, so they got all of the other volunteers to pitch in. He’d done so much good.

And now he’d killed Santa.

“Just, quick, help me reattach the head,” Michael said, bending over to grab it. It was old and had been shoved in a storage closet for god knows how long. Maybe they should’ve gotten a new Santa… “Do you think I have time to go to the store?”

“Where are you going to find a life-size Santa in thirty minutes?” Alex asked honestly, eyebrows tugged together, “I haven’t seen one of these during any of my Christmas shopping.”

“Fuck,” Michael breathed, running his hands through his hair, “What do I do? I said there’d be a Santa to take pictures with.”

“Mr. Michael?” an all too small voice said from behind him. He wanted to bury himself in the ground and as he turned around. Tiny 10-year-old Cassie stood there, staring at him with big eyes that seemed to be judging him the way Isobel did when he said something stupid. For someone so small, she seemed to be filled to the brim with contempt for his actions. “Did you kill Santa?”

“I didn’t _kill–”_

“It was an accident,” Alex said, touching his shoulder as a way to say arguing over Santa-cide with a 10-year-old was not the way to spend the next thirty minutes, “We might not have a Santa tonight. I hope that’s alright.”

Cassie eyed them both skeptically.

“If he killed Santa,” she said, her tone implying that her thought process was _very_ obvious and they were _very_ dumb for not thinking of it themselves, “Then shouldn’t he be Santa? Isn’t that how it works?”

“Huh?” Michael asked. 

“That’s… actually not a bad idea. And I can find a Santa suit in under thirty minutes. Thank you, Cassie,” Alex said, giving him a very, _very_ annoying smile. Michael still hadn’t processed the suggestion in the first place.

“Wait, wait, hold on–”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be a good Santa,” Cassie assured him, “You’ve got the face for it.”

“I-I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean, but I’m not–”

“I’ll be back, Guerin, finish setting up and I’ll be back with the suit,” Alex said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then he was off. Cassie smiled all too bright.

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

“I guess you shouldn’t have killed Santa,” Cassie decided, hopping up onto her toes and skipping back off to do whatever she was supposed to be doing.

And when Michael received a scrapbook two weeks later of all of the pictures he took with everyone dressed as Santa, he somehow knew exactly who to thank.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
